This is how the story ends
by laurenrules334
Summary: When working on a case, JJ suddenly goes missing, when they find her. She's being tortured. Will she be saved in time?
1. The Case

"What? Where am I" JJ said while waking up and seeing a small, dark room, that was surrounded by a cage. And from the shadows she sees a figure walking towards her, tall, dark, skinny. The man was looking down from her, he had brown hair, green eyes and had a scar under his chin, right before his goatee covered it.

"Don't fret JJ, I'm not going to kill you" he said with a small, evil smile showing a gap between his yellow teeth that didn't seem he brushed them in 20 years. "See you remind me of someone, that I loved so I'm not going to kill you, I'm just going to torture you, because of what you did to me." He had a metal rod in has hands and a lighter.

Now suddenly scared, "Just let me go, please I mean it I'm not going to hurt -"

Those are the only words she got in just before he put the hot, metal rod through her stomach.

_My Team is going to find me, I know they are. _Were the last thoughts before she blacked out.

[A day Before]

"_**Come on JJ, you ready for the next case" Hotch said quietly**_

"_**Yup, I got a case right here, seems interesting" I said, while rushing tying to find it, under my clutter desk, that I haven't cleaned up since last week.**_

"_**Here it is!" I said happily**_

"_**Come on, JJ" Hotch said, but it looked like he was laughing just a little bit.**_

"_**3 adults in their early 30's, were found tortured, raped, and stabbed through the heart 50 times before dieing. And this girl, Sandra Hill went missing and has been for 2 days.**_

"_**As you can see there are several similarities, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Petite, and very friendly. Reid said, he sounded worried.**_

"_**This is a man, whose really not strong and he knows how to fit in and not draw any suspicion to himself" Morgan Added**_

"_**How do you know that he befriends them, How do you know that he doesn't just knock them out with something and then takes him" Prentiss said back**_

'_**Because if he did, it would be a lot more violent and look at the photos of the crime scene, there was no forced entry and people were comfortable talking to him" Reid said**_

"_**Okay, so we know he takes Blonde Hair, Blue Eyed girls and rapes them why?" Prentiss said curiously.**_

"_**Most serial rapists base it on someone they knew our loved and they probably hurt him in the past, or they just died and they take their aggression out on someone who looks like them" Reid said, looking proud of himself**_

"_**No one was asking you Genius boy" Prentiss said smiling**_

"_**Lets pack up and go to Washington." Rossi said**_

_**We all got on the plane, and sat where we usually sat. Prentiss and Morgan sitting towards Reid and Rossi while Hotch & I sat on the couch not so far away.**_

"_**What do we know about all the victims"**_

"_**Not much, they never knew each other, they all had social networking sites, they all had a boyfriend/husband, and they all had a similar job" Rossi Said**_

"_**And that job would be, they all work as nurses at different hospitals" Reid Said**_

"_**So this guy could go in as a patient and flirt with all the nurses and when he was good enough to go home, he follows them and kidnaps them" Prentiss said, she sounded uneasy.**_

"_**That could be one way" I said, joining in.**_

_**After a 12 hour plane ride, we finally got into the police station, it was pretty much like any police station you would see. You walked in and there was a tannish carpet all throughout. The desks were facing towards each other so they could work and too the right there was a conference room that had a, big round wood table and glass doors.**_

"_**Hi, you must be the BAU my name is John Lightwood, the main sheriff around here."**_

"_**Hi, I said back. "This is Agent Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi and Hotch. And this would be Dr. Reid."**_

"_**Hi! So has anything like this ever happened before 3 weeks ago?" Reid just asked**_

"_**Nope. We never had a murder in this town, only some robberies and fights, this is rare. He said**_

"_**Any new visitors come here recently and haven't left" Morgan asked**_

"_**Nope. This is a town of 2450 people, we practically know each other, and nope. No one I can think of"**_

"_**Great. Thanks" Rossi said while shaking hands**_

"_**You can set up in here"**_

"_**Thanks"**_

_**Breaking the silence, Hotch said " Morgan & Prentiss take a look at the victim houses, see if you can see anything to help us solve this"**_

"_**Okay" They Said leaving**_

"_**Rossi & Reid, go to the dump site, see if you can find any clues too"**_

"_**You got it" Reid Said**_

"_**Hotch, what do you want me to do as I asked looking at the case file of Rebecca Red, the first victim. She was happily married and had a son about Henrys age"**_

"_**Interview the victims family'**_

"_**Okay" I hope I didn't sound worried and scared, but apparently I did, because Hotch said**_

"_**JJ, are you okay? I know this must be hard for you because these girls look exactly like you, and this one has a kid, He said pointing at the file I was holding"**_

'_**I'm fine really, thanks" I said, rushing so he wouldn't ask me anymore**_

_**[Morgan & Emily]**_

"_**So are you okay? You seem off" Morgan said to Prentiss**_

"_**Yeah, Fine. I'm worried about JJ though" Prentiss Said**_

'_**Why?" Asked Morgan, confused**_

"_**Because these victims looked a lot like her, Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Petite, Grew up in a small town, Husbands and kids. I think she's just panicked and worried"**_

"_**She knows that we'll protect her" **_

"_**I hope so"**_

"_**Here it is, Victim #1's house"**_

_**It was a small apartment big enough for her and her husband, you walked in and to the right there was a small kitchen, with all the appliances you need, Mac & Cheese still sitting out on the counter, waiting to be washed.**_

"_**See anything unusual" Morgan Asked**_

"_**Nope, she looks like a normal girl with her life ahead of her" Prentiss said, while putting down a picture frame of her Husband, Brown hair, green eyed and tall. And her smiling at a beach. They Kept looking, and looked into a room that was painted pink and had flowers and the name written in white cursive letters, **__Jennifer__**. **_

"_**They were expecting a girl, named Jennifer" Morgan asked**_

"_**I guess so"**_

"_**Were any of the other girls pregnant"**_

_**Emily looking through the case files, "Nope"**_

"_**Just wondering?"**_

"_**Me to" Prentiss said while shutting the door, so she wouldn't have to look at it, or else she would cry.**_

_**While Prentiss & Morgan are going to the victims houses Rossi & Reid went to the dumpsite, where all the bodies showed up. It was in a pretty populous place, it was surrounded by trees & grass and looked like a perfect place for a family to hang out at.**_

"_**So the body was dropped of right here. Rossi was pointing at the ground, where the grass turned a ugly dark brown and big piles of blood.**_

"_**Yeah, and was found by a little girl playing outside"**_

"_**He obviously wants them to be found, so he's not afraid of getting caught, which means he's confident and looks like he's a narcissist."**_

"_**Good job, I'll tell Hotch" said Rossi**_

_**Back at the police station, Hotch & I were interviewing the victims families.**_

"_**Are you sure, your wife never said to you about anyone of her patients that were acting weird" I asked, concerned**_

"_**Nope, she did mention this one dude though, I forgot his name. But he was obsessive towards her and always called for her and called her pretty." He said, about to cry.**_

"_**Okay, that's good enough. And I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Red"**_

"_**Thank you, Jennifer - may I call you JJ?" He said in a sarcastic tone**_

"_**Yeah, sure If you need anything just give me or the BAU a call, again I'm sorry for your loss"**_

"_**Thank you, by the way you do remind me of her, she looked exactly like you. Pretty & Smart.**_

_**I thought it was weird but, he was still in denial so all I said was "Thank you."**_

_**Hotch came walking back towards me, so any interesting stuff"**_

"_**Yeah, umm. Mr. Red said someone was obsessing over her but he didn't get the name" I said shaking my head.**_

"_**Do you need to take a break JJ, Hotch asked in a concerned voice.**_

"_**Nope, I'm good. Thanks" I just wanted to get out of here, without anyone worrying about me.**_

"_**Ok, well then I have nothing else for you to do, so just get some rest or wait for the rest of the team" Hotch said , walking away, talking to someone on his cell.**_

_**I decided to just sit in the conference room, trying to take a nap. I think I succeeded for like 30 minutes when people decided to come in talking about the case. I heard those voices they were, Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi.**_

"_**Umm. Should we wake JJ?" Morgan said whispering**_

"_**Yes, but she's paranoid so, don't scare her" Reid Said sounding concerned whispering**_

"_**JJ, wake up. JJ?" Prentiss said, I heard her she sounded slurred and I woke up.**_

'_**Oh. I said startled. I realized I was drooling on the paper, I had on my cheek. Morgan took it off of me.**_

"_**Are you sure your okay. JJ?" In a startled, worried voice touching my shoulder lightly.**_

"_**Yup, so what do you all have?" I said, but it sounded a slur, because I was yawning.**_

"_**We found out that he's probably a narcissist and isn't afraid of getting caught? Rossi said sitting down.**_

'_**We also found out our first victim, they were expecting a child, a girl named Jennifer"**_

"_**oh. I said slouching in my chair." This case is starting to freak me out a bit. I was silently thinking.**_

"_**JJ, You should go to the hotel and take a break. I swear" Prentiss said almost begging.**_

"_**Yeah, fine. I'll go. Night and I'm sorry" I stated walking out tiredly. "I truly am"**_

"_**It's okay, JJ. We understand"**_

_**They were talking more about the case and hopefully nothing about me. I decided to get in a small, grey Toyota Camry that I rented and drove to the hotel, to get sleep. I scanned my car and walked into my hotel room, it was just like any hotel room. Ugly, green carpet on the floor with some kind of pattern I couldn't make out. Right when you walk in, you would see a bathroom, small with little white tiles. There were 2 big beds, side by side. I put my purse, on a desk, right next to my silver laptop when something suddenly stood out to me. On the floor, next to my window there were flowers, roses to be exact. I opened the small, little envelope written in gold, shiny cursive handwriting that said Jennifer(JJ). I freaked out and called the BAU right away.**_


	2. The Notes

"_**Umm. Hotch, come here please. I'm in my hotel but there's a package to me, and its freaking me out"**_

"_**We'll be right there. Stay where you are!" Hotch said, quickly and stern.**_

_**I pulled out my gun and looked to my right and left, behind me too. I was paranoid. I sat in the middle, scared half to death. I suddenly heard the door open and someone was standing there. He grabbed me…**_

_**I realized it was Hotch, pulling me up and suddenly, I put my arms around him and started crying on his chest.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I don't know what to do?" "Who's doing this to me" "What's happening" So many questions going through my mind. I could feel someone running his hands through my hair, saying its okay. I got up and wiped my tears off with my sleeves.**_

"_**I'm scared, Hotch. I really am" My eyes still puffy and red.**_

"_**Where's the package?" Reid said.**_

"_**Right there, next to my purse"**_

_**They all went to the box, that had flowers in it and, opened the envelope it said -**_

_**My Love Jennifer, You are so pretty & your hair is gorgeous. I'm watching you wherever you go, remember. You can't run & You can't hide and soon you'll be dead. Goodbye xx Killer101**_

"_**I want JJ on 24/7 protection, she can not go anywhere alone" Hotch said.**_

"_**JJ, who had access to your hotel room?" Morgan said, giving me a big, tight hug.**_

"_**I don't know. I'm barely in it. I just use it to sleep" I said, leaning back from him.**_

"_**Anyone you interviewed that acted weird towards you?" Reid said**_

"_**Yeah, The person I interviewed before, Mr. Red, he called me pretty & said I looked like his wife? I just thought he was in denial, so I didn't think anything on it." I said. With a sorry look on my face.**_

"_**You should of told us JJ."**_

'_**I'm sorry, I'm just confused & scared." I said, about to cry again.**_

"_**Its okay, your not going anywhere" Reid gave me a reassuring pat on the back.**_

"_**Thanks everyone. But I'm just tired and I really want to go to bed." I stated, angrily and yawned.**_

"_**You are, but someone is going to stay with you at all costs" Hotch said.**_

'_**Yeah, whatever." I passed out on the bed and fell asleep instantly. **_

"_**Well, she's tired. Just let her sleep" Hotch whispering, while putting a blanket on me. I blacked out and everything was silent… thank god.**_

_**I woke up the next morning, Morgan was sitting on the bed next to me, with his gun pulled out ready to wake up and shoot someone, if needed. I quietly got up and took a shower. Morgan suddenly woke up.**_

"_**JJ, where are you?" He said screaming with his gun pointed out.**_

"_**In the shower, sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to wake you" I said, my tone apologetic.**_

"_**Its okay" He said, sounded relieved. He pulled out his cell and called someone.**_

_**I got dressed, in jeans and a pink T-shirt, with a white tank top on. I got dressed and went to the BAU with Morgan.**_

"_**Hey? Why did I wake up before you, I was a lot tireder" I said jokingly**_

"_**You were crying and whimpering in your sleep, I sat with you until you fell asleep again, and you were like that for a while. Crying, falling asleep 2 hours later: crying, falling asleep.."**_

"_**Oh My God, I am so embarrassed" I said shaking my head, sounding disappointed.**_

'_**Hey! Its okay. Your scared, confused and worried I understand that completely. He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.**_

"_**Where's the rest of the team?" I asked.**_

"_**On there way to the station, there all worried about you, you know"**_

"_**Yeah! I know"**_

_**We finally got to the police station, I had to go to the bathroom, they let me go alone. When someone stopped me in the hallway.**_

"_**Your Agent Jennifer Jareau from the FBI Right?" Said the post man**_

"_**Yup, you got a package from someone"**_

"_**umm. Thanks"**_

_**I decided to sit on a table and open it. I realized it was a hair clip and another letter, this time saying….**_

_**Dear JJ, You got my letter I see. You went to your little BAU team, looks like they arent observant as they should be, you look beautiful when you sleep BTW. You will be getting more of these and you will see who I am too. xx**__** Killer101**_

_**I ran to my team and said**_

"_**I got another letter from 'Killer101' I said almost panicking.**_

"_**Lets see" And Reid pulled out the letter and read it.**_

"_**How on HELL did it get in here" Morgan & Hotch said at the same time.**_

"_**IDK? Some post office dude, gave it to me"**_

_**They were all looking worried at me, and looking around at each other, they all had the same look.**_

"_**NOONE leaves JJ alone, not MATTER what. You hear me?" Hotch said loudly.**_

"_**I don't need that much protection, I'm fine on my own and I couldn't ask you to do that for me" I said, sadly.**_

"_**I don't care, sorry JJ. But I agree with Hotch. Your safety is very important to us, and we cant have anything happen to you" Morgan slightly added**_

_**I knew that no matter what I said, they were going to give me the same argument. So, I just went with it.**_

"_**Okay, but no one can go to the bathroom with me.. Got that (: "**_

"_**I wouldn't want to" Morgan stated, happily**_

"_**Did you get any research on Mr. Red yet?" I asked, in a scared little voice**_

"_**Yeah. He's in for questioning. He will only talk to you, no one else" Reid said, his voice sounded sad and disappointed.**_

"_**You don't have to if you don't want to" Hotch stated.**_

"_**Nope! Its okay, I'll do it" I asked, walking towards the interrogation room.**_

"_**We'll be with you, behind the glass. Okay?" Morgan said.**_

"_**Yeah, okay. Thanks!" **_


	3. The Interrogation

_**[In the interrogation room]**_

"_**Hey, pretty? What's up?" Mr. Red asked smiling**_

"_**I'm not here for small talk. Just to talk about these poor girls that you so much adore" I said, in a stern voice, but it sounded scared**_

"_**Ooh. So you're scared. JJ?"**_

"_**Yeah, I guess I am'**_

"_**Why? You're surrounded by all these big, bad, tall FBI agents. Who won't let anything happen to you?"**_

"_**So, tell me. Did you kill these girls, or not." I said, more confident, while showing pictures of the torn up girls.**_

"_**I did not, why do you think I would kill my wife?"**_

"_**How about, the stalker letters"**_

"_**You have a stalker, I'm shocked and sorry. But I wasn't anywhere near you. Honest" He said, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.**_

"_**Just tell me, where were you March 2**__**nd**__** at 8:30 pm?"**_

"_**I was working. You can ask my boss if you want"**_

"_**Ok. Just give me the number. Don't go anywhere"**_

"_**Yes, mam." He said walking out and giving me a salute**_

_**I could tell, that the team was staring at me, as if I did something wrong.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**You should have interrogated him more, yell at him. Do something to get a confession." Morgan added**_

"_**I'm sorry, I just guess I can't be that mean, to anyone."**_

"_**Guys, stop interrogating her please!" Prentiss said, sadly while putting an arm around my neck.**_

'_**Lets get something to drink, anyone else want to come?"**_

"_**I will" said Morgan and Reid at the same time.**_

_**"Come on, who's driving" I asked, this time being more cheerful and happy**_

_**"I will, Morgan took the keys from my hand and picked me up, so my head was facing his back.**_

_**"Let me go, I swear" I said, pounding him with my fists**_

_**"No can do. sweetheart sorry."**_

_**"whatever stupid face"**_

_**"did you really just call me that?"**_

_**"yes! I did" as I said proudly**_

_**'Did anyone ever tell you, that you are lighter then my 15 year old cousin?"**_

_**"nope. But thanks for the complement"**_

_**"See ya, Hotch & Rossi"**_

"_**That's the happiest JJ I've seen since we got here" Hotch said, smiling while watching her go on about something, to Morgan.**_

[At the bar]

_**There was plenty of loud music playing, right now they were playing Good Feeling by Flo Rida ft. Sabi. I stayed close to Morgan, because even though I was having a good time, I was paranoid.**_

"_**I'll protect you, don't worry(:" Morgan turned his head smiling.**_

"_**Thanks, lets have a good time" I said running to the open bar.**_

"_**JJ, wait up!" I could hear them yelling at me, running to catch up.**_

_**They finally caught up to me, I was already sitting at the bar, ordering my 2**__**nd**__** screwdriver, drinking all my worries away.**_

"_**Is it just me or is JJ drunk" Morgan said, laughing watching me dance with a bunch of random people.**_

"_**Come on people, dance with me!" I said pulling at all their hands.**_

"_**No, were good. You can dance" said Prentiss, having a couple of drinks.**_

"_**Okay, whatever, your loss" I said dancing my way back to the dance floor.**_

"_**We've been here 2 hours and why is JJ dancing on the table.?" Reid said pointing, in a confused voice.**_

"_**I think its time to go, I'll go get her" Morgan said, walking towards the people.**_

"_**JJ, come on lets go home. Okay?" He said quietly, holding out his hand and waiting for me to take it.**_

"_**Ok, Morgan Shrmorgan, ha-ha that rhymed!"**_

"_**You really are dunk" He said, while grabbing me and cradled me in his arms and I fell asleep…**_

_**I was laying in the back of a big, black SUV in the middle of Reid and Morgan, while Prentiss was driving. I woke up and threw up in a grocery bag(how did they know?)**_

"_**Prentiss, drive as fast as you can, so we can get her in bed" Morgan said, looking down at me.**_

_**I opened my eyes, and saw a big room, It had red carpet and everything was shiny and sparkly, with a ton of people going in and out of the revolving doors. I could only guess that we were in the hotel lobby. Morgan sat me down on a couch while, he went to go ask the manager for something. I remember watching him and someone put their hands over my mouth and taking me away. I heard Morgan scream and I blacked out.**_

The rod going through me was torture, I was screaming. It felt like someone was ripping you apart from the inside out.

"That's not all JJ, I have plenty of more where that came from. Said the mysterious man, who had a evil smile. He unchained my handcuffs and picked me up, and sat me on a chair and, strapped me in. I screamed and he took a remote, and I realized it was an electric chair.


	4. The Torture

"_**Morgan, what happened?" Hotch said, his voice stern.**_

"_**I- She was drunk, we took her home, I set her down for a minute and I heard a scream and she was gone."**_

"_**You should have been watching her more carefully" Hotch said, raising his voice at Morgan, but not exactly screaming.**_

"_**Lets get back to the station and figure out anything, so we can find her. Break protocol and do whatever you have to. Hotch made it very clear.**_

I was sitting on the chair for a good, 45 minutes. I was being tortured and I don't know why. _My team, knows I'm gone and there going to find me. _I thought. He poor acid, all over me. My back was like 100000000 needles going through my back and piercing through my veins. He stopped for a second, took something out and connected onto a computer and said.

"Smile for the camera" I realized he was taping me being tortured. _How Sick._

_**They all got back to the police station, looking worried and Morgan got a call. He looked for the caller ID and it was **__Garcia. __**She usually never calls unless dire.**_

"_**Hey baby girl, how's it going?" Morgan asked in a flirtatious voice.**_

"_**Go to, torture _, right now." She said, almost crying.**_

_**They got on the nearest computer they could fine and went on the website. What they saw they all wanted to cry. They saw a small, petite figure being tortured.**_

"_**OH MY GOD! Is that JJ?" Reid asked, about to cry.**_

'_**Yes, it is. Garcia find out who's uploading the video.."**_

"_**I did, and its like he's not online at all. I cant find any trace" Garcia said, in her most sorry voice.**_

"_**Know anyone who could do that?" Hotch asked.**_

"_**nobody I know. They have to work with computers, or have an amazing technology background"**_

"_**Thank you, whenever you get a trace, let us know"**_

"_**You got it. Please find her" Garcia asked, begging.**_

"_**We will" Hotch said, but he really didn't sound confident.**_

_**They saw, her skin boil and they heard her screaming, in a high pitch voice, as loud as a dog whistle.**_

"_**Oh My God", Prentiss said, turning away, crying into Morgan, who put his hands on her back and stroking a thumb up and down her silky, long, black, wavy hair.**_

"_**Don't worry nothings going to happen to her." This time Morgan sounded confident. **_

He put out a chair, right across from me, and started asking me all these questions live.

"How many people are in your team?"

"7 including me."

"How much do you weigh?"

"I don't know." I said, yelping like a dog whose tail got stepped on.

He kicked me in the chin of my leg and said "ANSWER"

"96 pounds?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"East Allegheny, Pennsylvania"

Now getting harder. "Who's your favorite member of your team?"

"I don't know, I love them all"

This time he kicked me harder.

"I don't know I wont choose, kick me all you want."

"How about I just shoot you in the heart?"

'Fine, umm… Reid?" I said unsure,

"But the BAU if your watching this, I love you all" I said talking really fast.

He decided, to un strap me and put me on the chains, attached to the wall. So I was standing up. I heard my stomach ruble, when its hungry"

"Someone's hungry? Here you go eat my precious."

It was soup, chicken noodle to be exact but, he fed it to me, in a huge spoon that was as big as my mouth, maybe bigger. I ate it all up. I fell asleep, I don't know how, I just did.

"_**At least he fed her" Prentiss said, a little bit happier.**_

"_**Garcia, look up Men in there early 30's, that lost someone in the past"**_

"_**Okie dokie, sugar daddy"**_

"_**umm.. I got 50 men, who all fit the profile"**_

"_**Cross Reference them with people who had Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes"**_

"_**I still got 20 results, I'll send them to your phones"**_

"_**Thanks" Morgan said.**_

"_**Rossi & Morgan & Reid, go to the victims houses and see if you can find any clues"**_

"_**Prentiss, me and you will, check out those files and keep an eye on the website."**_

"_**You got it, come on Reid"**_

_**Prentiss was looking at 5 case files when she finally said "Why are they kidnapping JJ. I mean why her. She didn't do anything wrong, she's just a sweet, innocent person."**_

"_**That's exactly why Prentiss, he needs something or someone to make him feel like he's superior, maybe because his wife controlled him or something?" Hotch said, when suddenly he stopped and called Garcia.**_

"_**The all amazing, know it all Garcia. What can I do for you?"**_

"_**Out of the 20 some victims, find one that had marriage problems, where the wife was controlling him, or they were getting a divorce"**_

"_**Okay, after everything. I still got 10 results. Anything else?"**_

"_**Nope, thanks Garcia"**_

_**They were getting an idea when they heard someone talking to them from the computer screen. They turned and realized it was the unsub who tortured JJ.**_

'_**Hello, this is for the BAU. I have your wonderful JJ with me say Hi. They could barely see JJ's face. It was covered with blood and bruises everywhere, it hurt her just to say Hi.**_

"_**Hi' she said in a very weak voice, trying not to open her mouth too big.**_

_**I want to make a deal, I'll tell you where JJ is but, you have to let me go and I will run and you will still try to find me.**_

"_**One second."**_

_**They were whispering when the Final answer was "Okay, fine. Where is she?"**_

"_**She is in the middle of Brook's forest, you will see a cabin and she will be in their somewhere."**_

"_**How do you know that, your not lying"**_

"_**Ill show you the place, see that's were it is. I'm running in 5,4,3,2,1... Now" The website went black and said ERROR in big, fat, red letters.**_

"_**Rossi, tell everyone to meet at Brooke's forest, that where JJ is"**_

"_**You got it."**_

_**When you finally saw Brook's forest. It was huge. It went throughout the whole town and they sent 17 search parties, to find her.**_

"_**So you mean, he just gave you here. So he could run?"**_

"_**Yup, that's it"**_

"_**That's strangely weird. Why would he do that?"**_

"_**I don't know, we'll figure that out later, just lets find JJ. Split up"**_


	5. The Hospital

Thank you everyone for reading! This is my 2nd fan fic and it means alot. So please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>It took the team 10 hours when finally Hotch &amp; Prentiss found the cabin and got there gun out and said FBI don't move. They looked everywhere with the help of the rest of the team until, Hotch found a secret hiding place, behind a book shelf he opened it and found JJ, she was blindfolded and had 2 knifes in her legs.<strong>_

'_**Ahh, let go of me. Get off" JJ screamed, trying to break free.**_

_**Hotch took the blindfold off her and he touched her shoulders and said**_

'_**JJ, its Aaron Hotchner from the FBI."**_

"_**Hotch? Thank god, please help me" In no less than 5 minutes Hotch broke the ropes, put JJ in his arms and carried her up the steps very carefully. His bullet proof vest was covered in tears and blood. He was comforting her by whispering in her ear.**_

"_**JJ, its okay. No one is going to hurt you. You'll be okay"**_

"_**Hotch" JJ, said whispering, while trying to fight back tears**_

"_**It was horrible. Why didn't I die"**_

"_**Because, your strong & amazing" Hotch said kissing the top of her head. She was loaded into an ambulance and she heard bright, Red and Blue lights and an alarm that was annoying her. She went asleep and heard a faint beep, on the monitor.. It was flat.**_

"_**Girl, 31 tortured, fell into unconsciousness. Get her in ER Room 2 now" She was being rushed into surgery…**_

_**Waiting in the ER waiting room, was a hassle. Reid was crying, Morgan and Emily(Prentiss) were holding hands, sitting patiently. Hotchner was pacing back and forth, calling her husband and family. Rossi was sitting their reading a book, trying not to think about anything that happened and trying to catch her killer. They waited for 3 hours, when the doctor came in and said**_

"_**Jennifer Jareau"**_

_**They all got up, waiting to hear the news.**_

"_**She's fine. They stopped all the internal bleeding and took the knives out of her. Her injuries are some of the worst I've seen. She is put under a light coma, to calm her nerves and brain down, since they were freaking out and causing her much pain. She will wake up in about 2-3 days, and her memory will slowly come back to her. So when she wakes up, don't fret if she doesn't know who you are, just give her some time"**_

"_**Thank you."**_

"_**I want someone staying in JJ's room at all time, the unsub might come back and try for revenge."**_

"_**Okay, you got it"**_

"_**What about her husband?"**_

"_**They will come down, as soon as they can. He's on a under cover job right now. I'll keep him posted"**_

"_**I'll take first watch", Prentiss said. Jumping up, going into room # 123.**_

_**Prentiss was overwhelmed by how JJ looked, she didn't look like JJ. Her beautiful, curved face was now covered with bruises Black & Blue in all shapes and sizes. Her right hand was, wrapped in a pink cast. And her left hand had a wrap on it. Prentiss carefully and slowly, took the chair and put it right next to her bed, and gently took her hand and she put it on top of hers and held it and fell asleep.**_

"_**Goodnight JJ, I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner" Prentiss said falling asleep.**_

_**When she woke up, she had a blanket on her, she assumed someone put it on her. The whole team walked in and said Hi to her and JJ.**_

"_**So anything new on the case?" Prentiss said, wondering.**_

"_**Nope, we hope that when JJ wakes up, she can identify him and give us any clues"**_

'_**Well you heard the doctor, she might not remember anything. It could take us forever."**_

"_**I don't care, there's not much, we can do, but anticipate his next move." Morgan was just about to say something when, JJ moved her index finger and said quietly and very weakly "Hi". They all stopped and turned to her and said "Hey, JJ, how's it going?"**_

"_**Who are you guys?" She said, rubbing her eyes.**_


	6. The House

"_**We're your friends, I'll go get your doctor, everyone out, your overwhelming her."**_

"_**Okay." They all left, and the doctor came in.**_

"_**Hey, do you know your name?" The doctor said, in a soft, comfortable voice.**_

_**She had to think about it for a while. She finally said "JJ"**_

'_**Good, do you know your full name?"**_

"_**Jennifer Jareau?"**_

"_**Good, do you know your job?"**_

'_**An FBI Agent to the BAU"**_

"_**Yes! Now your husband?"**_

"_**William something."**_

"_**Better. Now how about the people you work with?"**_

"_**Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, Agent Rossi, Dr. Reid."**_

"_**Yes, now you know what happened?"**_

_**She was now going into shock, she was still scared that it happened and I guess her body was freaking out?**_

"_**They had the heart paddles and they said 1,2,3 and then nothing, and they did it again, until my heart rate, was fine.**_

"_**What happened?" Hotch said, concerned**_

"_**Well, I mention what she remembers, she flipped out"**_

'_**So whenever you mention the event, she will just start having a heart attack, so she remembers but, her body and mind freak out because of it.**_

"_**So what should we do?"**_

"_**Just treat her like normal, and let her bring it up, not you"**_

"_**Okay, one person can see her at a time, just don't ask her about the event"**_

"_**Thank you, Doctor"**_

_**Hotch knocked on the door, "May I come in?"**_

"_**Yeah, sure. Who are you again?**_

"_**I'm agent Hotchner."**_

"_**Yeah, Hotch. How's it going?"**_

"_**I'm good, how are you doing?"**_

"_**In a lot of pain, and cant really move, but I can go home in a couple of days."**_

"_**You should stay in the hospital for a long time." He sat down, right next to me.**_

"_**Nope." I said smiling (:**_

"_**JJ, about what happened, do you recognize any of these people.?"**_

"_**umm…. I don't know, sorry, this dude looks familiar, she was pointing at a picture, of a tall, dark, scruffy man, Brown Hair & Green eyes.. His name was Ian Sandusky.**_

"_**Thank you, JJ. Feel Better and if you ever want to talk about what happened, I'll always be here!"**_

_**Hotch, was walking out of JJ's room and showing the team a picture of, Ian Sandusky.**_

"_**I'll stay with JJ" Reid automatically said.**_

"_**Great!" "You, call Garcia and see where he lives. Then find him and bring him in for questioning." Hotchner said, sternly**_

"_**Hotch, I'm dying to know what this sicko did to JJ" Morgan said, yelling**_

"_**Lets ask, her doctor."**_

"_**Hey, umm excuse me, What did he exactly do to JJ?"**_

"_**Well, from the exam we did. She was raped more than 15 times, she was electrocuted, he put acid over her, and shot her, we saw more damage, but we don't know. She will tell us when she's ready, don't push her"**_

"_**OMG, he seriously did that to her.. I want him dead"**_

"_**I'll try, to see what else she knows"**_

"_**Make sure you don't bring up the event"**_

_**[Rest of the Gang]**_

"_**FBI, open up." They walked into the messy house, with papers and food, and hair laying everywhere. The floor was barely visible and the trash on the floor, almost covered your feet.**_

"_**What a pig this guy was" Prentiss said, making a disgusting sound with her throat. **_

_**They split up and checked everywhere. Prentiss checked, the kitchen which was disgusting. It smelt like rotten eggs and old- dried up Chinese food & pizza. There were black dishes, that haven't been washed in like 20 years.**_

"_**Nothing, interesting in here" she said, picking up a piece of trash, to look underneath.**_

"_**Guys,! In here" Reid said, he sounded shocked..**_

_**We all looked in and realized that this was our guy. He had pictures of all the victims put up everywhere, including the pictures of JJ.**_

"_**So he stalks them, and then kidnaps them"**_

_**They went through all his junk, so he could see who he was targeting next. They couldn't find a list anywhere, but they did find a picture. It was him, and a petite, blonde hair, blued eyed girl, smiling, looking up at him, like he was the best things in the world. Morgan decided to call Garcia.**_

'_**Hello, this is Garcia, the oracle of the BAU, What can she do?"**_

'_**Yeah look up this dude, Ian Sandusky and find out what happened to his wife."**_

"_**Okay, oh my …."**_

"_**What baby girl?"**_

"_**She was murdered, stabbed 50 times and raped., they found the murderer, but he was heartbroken"**_

'_**Any complaints?"**_

"_**Yeah, he went into the ER several times because of having broken bones, he filed for a divorce and said the reason why was that, she was controlling and abused him"**_

"_**That's the trigger point. What was the wife's name?"**_

"_**umm.. Leah Sandusky"**_

"_**Thanks Baby Girl and JJ's doing just fine" He said smiling.**_

"_**How did you know, that was my next question?" She said, smiling in a higher pitched voice than usual.**_

'_**I know you, sweetie" He hung up.**_

"_**The trigger, was his wife. She was abusing him and he was filing for divorce, when she got murdered"**_

"_**Let me guess, stabbed 50 times, raped, and tortured?" Prentiss said, un amused**_

"_**You guessed it" Morgan said.**_

_**Rossi, was looking under stuff and digging through stuff, until he finally found a list of the victims names.**_

"_**Guys, look at this" he said, passing the torn up piece of white paper around.**_

"_**Its all his victims, and look who's next. Elena Lee"**_

"_**Garcia, give me the address of Elena Lee now" Morgan said, talking quickly**_

"_**32343 W. 75**__**th**__** ST. Your 3 minutes away." He hung up the phone**_

"_**Lets go" He called **_


	7. The End

This is the last chapter of my story. This is my first full story, and I am shocked how many reviews I got, so I just want to say Thank You! I hope you enjoy the rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They got in the black SUV with the flashing blue and red lights, in 2 minutes they were there. They got out of the car and had their guns in front of them ready to shoot. Morgan and Prentiss took the front. Rossi and Reid took the back. Hotchner and the other police officers took the 2 sides. They all entered in at once.<strong>_

"_**Ian, come out.. You have nowhere to run, or hide" Hotchner said, yelling at the top of his lungs. No answer he called again, until he finally said.**_

"_**Congratulations Agent Hotchner, you found me, now how's JJ? I'm dying to know."**_

"_**Its over" Hotch said, with him walking out.**_

_**Reid stepped in front of Hotch and said **_

" _**I know what your wife did to you, she abused you and then she got murdered. She left you powerless and felt like a sad, pathetic little kid."**_

"_**How do you know that, freak!"**_

"_**I bet you, when you were young, people made fun of you for being too tall and too smart."**_

'_**Yeah"**_

"_**And I know you still love your wife no matter what"**_

"_**Yup,"**_

"_**Then think about all these women and men your hurting. There feeling the same pain, you have right now, I know you and you don't want them to feel like this, no one should. Now put the gun down and we could do this the easy way"**_

_**He gently put the gun down, and Morgan went behind his back to put him in handcuffs and said the usual**_

"_**You under arrest for the murder of 3 girls, insulting a FBI agent and attempted kidnapping & murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"**_

"_**Just, shut up already"**_

_**He got, in the back of the police car and they all drove to the hospital**_

"_**JJ, we caught him." Morgan said, hugging her, but she was on morphine so she really didn't know.**_

"_**Now you don't have to worry anymore" Reid said, sitting next to her.**_

"_**Can I talk to you all, outside" Hotch said whispering**_

"_**You guys, have to get her to talk."**_

"_**That's going to be impossible" Morgan stated**_

"_**Then fine, try to get her to talk about it, and if she does want to talk about it, don't say no"**_

"_**You got it boss" Reid said.**_

_**Rossi was no where to be found**_

"_**Where's Rossi" Prentiss sounded concerned**_

"_**Right here, he said in a cheerful but monotone, deep voice. He bought 3 pizzas for us to share together. 2 cheese and 1 pepperoni. Lets eat in JJ's room.**_

_**They walked in, with her just eating some chocolate pudding.**_

"_**Hey guys, she said cheerfully"**_

'_**Hey, bought some pizza!" Reid said, smiling**_

_**They all sat down, right around where JJ's bed was. Since she couldn't use both of her hands, Hotch ripped the pizza up and fed it to her. They were talking about what happened… and somehow, something about **__**Lady GaGa **__**and **__**Twilight. **__**It was the ending of a good day.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[3 days later, back on the plane]<strong>_

_**Everyone was asleep except JJ, she couldn't sleep instead she was crying silently to herself, hoping no one could hear her. Someone did, and it was Hotchner.**_

"_**JJ, hey look at me. Are you okay?"**_

"_**Yes- No, I'm not. I just got out of the hospital because of some psychopath who decided it would be nice to kidnap me and rape me, just for the fun of it"**_

"_**You know if you want to talk about this with me, I will listen"**_

"_**JJ, slid right next to him. And started talking"**_

"_**When he handcuffed me, I felt like it was the end of the world. They were pure metal digging into my skin and cutting me. Then when he shot me," this time she was crying, on his shoulder. I wanted to die, I should of died Hotch. And then when he pored acid on me, it felt like I was burning up alive. He only fed me once a day, 4 spoons of soup. They decided to take rip my clothes off and put me in a garbage bag, and they laid on top of me and I cant do it anymore.. I cant eat or sleep. When I sleep all I see is his face laughing at me, telling me I'm Pathetic, Stupid, Useless and just a horrible person.. I just want to fall asleep and I just cant.. Please help me, I'm begging you." This time, she was in full blown tears, streaming down her face and making a mark on Hotch's jeans**_

"_**JJ, you listen to me. That dude, is going to get the death penalty, you don't have to worry about him ever again. And what he said, none of that is true, actually it was the exact opposite. You Probably have the best life, out of all of us. I mean when I called your family they wanted to come see you, no matter what the risk was, they sent you flowers, cards and not to mention your husband and Henry, they checked up on you everyday, dieing to know if they can come and visit you. You have the best life out of all of us, believe it." Hotch said, this time giving me a Kleenex so I can blow my nose, and then I kept crying into his shirt and I think he was content to hold me. He quietly whispered in my ear.**_

"_**JJ, nothings going to happen, you will fall asleep, just forget about him, he's dead. I'm sorry for everything and just fall asleep. I'm not going anywhere and I will be here, when you wake up." He put a blanket around me and held it with his arm. I was using his shoulder as a pillow and he was stroking my hair. I fell asleep for the first time in days and it felt really good.**_


End file.
